The present invention relates to a tool box comprised of a cover shell and a bottom shell hinged by a resilient plastic hinge.
There is known a conventional handy tool box comprised of two opposing shells hinged by a hing, and used for carrying a gas-burnt soldering iron and the related accessories. This structure of conventional handy tool box is not easy to assemble. Because the hinge is comprised of two symmetrical metal leaves connected by a metal pintle, it is not easy to fasten the hinge to the shells, and fastening elements and tools must be used when fastening the hinge to the shells.